Choose Me
by yunakitty
Summary: Misaki gives in to Haruhiko's desires...or does he? Story now continued! Haruhiko finally has a love interest...a feisty Misaki look-a-like. Will the troubled Usami brother finally get a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhiko opened the door to his suite. When his eyes took in the sight of the hesitant boy on the other side, a satisfied smirk crept across his face. _"Heh. I knew that sooner or later you'd come to me,"_ he thought triumphantly to himself.

The boy gazed up at him dolefully. "Can I come in?"

"But of course." Haruhiko stepped back, allowing him admittance, and then shut the door firmly behind him, locking it. "Is something bothering you, Misaki?"

The brunet slumped down onto the loveseat in the sitting room of the suite. "It's Akihiko. He's...treating me so badly."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haruhiko sat down next to him, their thighs just barely touching as he clasped a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "But you know you can always come to me."

The boy nodded, swallowing hard. "I...I've been thinking about it, and...can I come live with you after all? I can't bear one more day with him."

Haruhiko's lip curled into a triumphant sneer, unseen by the boy, who was staring down at his hands. "Of course. I'll have a servant go and gather your things, so that you don't have to return; or if you'd like, I'll buy you all new things."

The boy looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with gratitude. "W-would you? Buy me all new things, I mean?" He looked back down at his hands with a disdainful expression. "All my clothes...they stink of him and his nasty cigarettes. I don't want anything to remind me of him."

Haruhiko stroked the back of his glossy chestnut colored head. "We'll go out together tomorrow, and buy whatever you want."

"Goody!" The boy clapped his hands and beamed with excitement. His face then fell a little. "Well, um...I can stay here with you tonight, right? I just can't go back. Not now."

"Yes, you can stay with me tonight," Haruhiko purred. "In fact, there's nothing I'd like more than to spend the night with you." His eyes narrowed with unmistakable intent, and the youth shivered a little under his intense gaze.

"Can I get a shower? It's been a long day." Haruhiko nodded in assent, and led the boy to the elegant bathroom. Since he hadn't brought anything with him, Haruhiko offered him the hotel bathrobe to wear as makeshift sleepwear, and the boy shut the door and began his shower. Haruhiko smiled, anticipating a very enjoyable night indeed. He removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, then sat in wait for the boy to emerge from the bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later, the door creaked open slowly, and a timid face peeked out. It melted into a smile as he saw Haruhiko, and the boy stepped into the room. "That felt good," he said. His hair was still wet, glistening in the light as he walked towards the bed. "I'm pretty tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and get in bed." He lifted the edge of the comforter, and slipped under the sheets with a shy smile.

Haruhiko smiled as well, then removed his tie, laying it over the back of the couch. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes fixed on the innocent face peeking out above the covers of his bed. Once his shirt was open, he took it off and laid it aside, exposing his surprisingly muscular torso. Then his hands were at his belt, unfastening it and pulling it free from the loops of his trousers. He smirked a bit as he saw the boy's eyes widen as his fingers went to the button of his pants. Haruhiko undid that, and then unzipped his pants.

As he eased them down over his silk covered hips, he enjoyed the expressions flitting over the boy's cute little face. When he stood back up, he approached the bed, not even bothering to hide his now fully developed erection, which tented up the silk of his boxers. "You're...it's..." the boy murmured, staring below his waist.

"Yes, I am," Haruhiko said in a low, deep voice. "It's because you're in my bed. Misaki..." He trailed off, climbing up on the bed. The boy made a small noise, then wiggled out from under the covers. He got up on his hands and knees in front of Haruhiko, shrugging off the robe partially to bare his delicate shoulders.

"Do you want me to...I mean, can I...?" the boy asked, his eyes full of hunger. Haruhiko swallowed hard, nodding down on the boy as he rolled his boxers down to expose a thick, weeping length of manhood. "Oh...oh my God..." the boy murmured. "I've never seen one so big..." he whispered, and Haruhiko smirked, knowing that it meant he was bigger than his asshole little brother.

The boy then inched closer, his face hovering dangerously near to Haruhiko's cock. He closed his eyes, and then took the tip in his mouth as he wrapped one slim hand around the base. Haruhiko groaned in ecstasy. For so long, he had been wishing to feel those lips on him; and now it was happening. The boy sucked him timidly at first, then a feverish pace began to build as he got more used to it. Haruhiko gritted his teeth, savoring the sensation.

"Misaki..." he whispered. "I want to fuck you."

The boy removed his lips from Haruhiko's cock with a slow suck, and then looked up at him, batting those adorably thick eyelashes. "Oh, please..." he moaned, and then turned around, removing his robe the rest of the way and then pressing his face into the bed as he wiggled his eager little ass up at the man. Haruhiko groaned in satisfaction and retrieved some lube from the bedside drawer, then slicked himself down fully. He then pressed two slippery fingers up to the boy's tight hole.

"Augh!" The boy whined in half hearted protest as one finger slipped inside, and cried out again as the second joined it. Haruhiko merely smirked more, pumping his fingers in and out to get the boy ready. "P-please...Haruhiko-san..." the boy whimpered, and Haruhiko removed his fingers, then came in close and bumped the head of his cock against the boy.

"Oh, Misaki...this is going to be so good," he whispered, then penetrated him with one swift thrust. The boy screamed out, clutching desperately at the sheets below, but soon his cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"Mmm...Haruhiko-san...it's throbbing...please touch me," he begged, and Haruhiko reached around his waist, pulling at the boy's quivering erection. "Yes! Ah!" Haruhiko pumped steadily at it, stroking the boy towards finish. "Oh! Oh my God! Haruhiko-san! I'm...I'm gonna come!"

"Then come," Haruhiko urged him. The boy screamed out in rapture as he exploded, shooting a thick stream of release onto the sheets in several uneven spurts. Haruhiko groaned in satisfaction, then released the boy's rapidly softening erection from his grasp and instead gripped onto his hips tightly, ramming him hard. "Oh, Misaki...Misaki...I'm going to come inside of you."

"Oooh, yes..." the boy moaned, and then both cried out in joy as Haruhiko spilled deep inside. They stayed together, trembling for a few moments, and then pulled apart carefully.

Haruhiko laid back on the bed. "That was good," he grunted. "It's on the coffee table."

"Thanks," the boy said, and hopped up, disappearing into the bathroom to clean up and retrieve his clothes. He emerged a few minutes later, went over to the coffee table, and then checked the bills in the envelope there. "Thanks again," he said. "Call me any time."

Haruhiko just grunted in response, and the boy skipped outside. "Talk about easy money," the boy, who was actually named Satoshi, said to himself. "This is at least two months of rent. Now I can definitely take less hours at the cafe so that I can audition for that role. What a lucky break! And all I had to do was learn some lines and get fucked...he's not too bad looking, either. It was good acting practice, at any rate."

He wondered who this Misaki was, and why the guy was so hot to roleplay about him. "Must have lost him to the Akihiko guy..." Satoshi mused. "Oh, well, who cares?" He smiled to himself, then headed into the station to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Read Silly Rabbit Chapter 16 (if you haven't already) to understand where this is coming from.**

Haruhiko left the strip club, but waited outside in his car. He flipped his phone open every few moments, hoping there would be a message from Satoshi there. He felt thrilled and nervous over the whole thing. Sadly, the only male sexual contact he had ever had was always paid companionship, so for a guy to want to be with him just to be with him...it was too much for him to handle.

Just when he was about to give up, the soft trilling of the phone surprised him. He glanced down in pleased anticipation. "_Sure. 12. want 2 meet up?_" the message read. Haruhiko quickly pounded out a response, then waited the hour or so for Satoshi's shift to end. He almost couldn't breathe, he was so excited.

He watched as the side doors swung open again and again, letting out different staff members. His heart leapt as he saw Satoshi make his exit, now wearing jeans and a soft white hooded sweatshirt. The boy's eyes lit up as he saw Haruhiko's car, and he trotted over that way. Haruhiko was very glad that he had decided to drive himself instead of having the chauffeur take him out. He didn't want the fact that he had waited outside a strip club to pick up one of the employees to get back to his father.

"Hey," Satoshi said breezily as he slid into the passenger seat. Haruhiko mumbled out a greeting, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Do you mind stopping by a convenience store?" Satoshi asked. "I want something chocolate."

"I don't mind," Haruhiko said. "But...you can order something from room service at the hotel, instead...if you want."

"Hell yeah!" Satoshi said. "So what hotel are we going to?"

"Teito Imperial."

"So, the same one as before."

"Oh...do you not want to go there?"

"No, that's great! I loved that place." They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and Satoshi waited in the car as Haruhiko went inside and booked a penthouse suite. Satoshi joined him inside shortly after, flashing an nonchalant grin at the staff who glanced suspiciously at him.

They rode the elevator to the top floor, where Haruhiko used a keycard to let them into the palatial suite. "Wow, this place is fucking awesome!" Satoshi ran forward in excitement, glancing through the rooms. "Oh, hey, can I take a bath?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course," Haruhiko said. He heard the sound of the large tub filling up, and he retrieved the room service menu. "Here's the..." he started as he entered the bathroom, then he broke off as he came face to face with a nude Satoshi. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, blushing and mumbling.

Satoshi laughed, taking the menu from him. "Come on, no need to be shy. You've seen me naked before, after all," he pointed out.

"Yes, but..." Haruhiko trailed off. It seemed different, because before, he was pretending the boy was Misaki. Now, it seemed like he was a totally different person. Haruhiko felt inexplicably embarrassed around him, somehow.

Satoshi handed back the menu. "I'll take a chocolate mousse," he said, then climbed into the tub. Haruhiko departed to call room service, which was fortunately still open past midnight. After he hung up, he could hear that the tub had stopped running, and he could hear the faint sounds of water splashing and Satoshi singing. Haruhiko went back into the bathroom.

"You've got a good voice," he complimented him.

"Thanks," Satoshi said, wringing out a washcloth. "Musical theater."

"Ah."

"Want to get in with me?" Satoshi invited him. He swirled the bubbles around and smiled warmly.

"Er...I..."

"Come on, I told you; no need to be shy. And it's more than big enough for both of us." Haruhiko gave in with a slight nod, and went back into the main part of the suite to divest himself of his clothing. He reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom wearing one of the bathrobes from the closet, then stepped inside and shrugged it to the floor, climbing into the tub. Satoshi admired his gracefully lean form. "You've got a nice body. Do you work out?"

Haruhiko shrugged. "Nothing special. I run on the treadmill and lift weights every morning."

"It shows," Satoshi commented. He leaned in, smoothing the washcloth down Haruhiko's arm as he brought his face close for a kiss. Haruhiko let out a soft groan when their lips met. He reached out and took Satoshi's face in his hands, kissing him deeply as his arousal built rapidly. It had truly been a very long time, and though he had suppressed his wants and desires successfully through that time, they were now bubbling to the surface powerfully.

Satoshi moaned softly as Haruhiko's tongue moved into his mouth, exploring urgently. He slid a little closer in the tub, letting Haruhiko's legs go behind him and wrapping his own legs around the man's waist. He gave a pleased murmur as he felt Haruhiko's fully erect manhood glide against his own. Reaching down under the surface of the water, he stroked at it eagerly.

"Mmm...unhhh..." Haruhiko groaned, slumping forward in ecstasy at the simple touch. Satoshi's skilled hand teased the head and shaft of his cock, thrilling him immensely. The boy caught his mouth for another kiss, pumping a little faster as he did so.

"Ahhh..." Haruhiko cried out, breaking his mouth away. "You'd...better stop..." he moaned. He didn't want to come this soon, but he was so pent up, and what Satoshi was doing felt _so _good. But Satoshi just smirked playfully and continued to stroke at him. "Ahhh...ohhh!" Haruhiko exploded in the next second, shooting out so powerfully that it spurted out of the water and onto Satoshi's chest.

Haruhiko slumped further forward, breathing heavily and trying to recover as Satoshi retrieved the washcloth and rinsed his chest off. There came a knock at the door, and Haruhiko sat up quickly, his face turning red. "Relax, it's probably just room service," Satoshi reminded him, deftly jumping out of the tub. He toweled himself off carelessly and threw on the robe Haruhiko had been wearing, then made his way out to the door.

Haruhiko slowly got out of the tub, his whole body feeling limp and relaxed with satisfaction. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, then went out to the main part of the suite. There, Satoshi was sitting on the bed happily eating his chocolate mousse. He licked the spoon suggestively. "Want some?"

Haruhiko laughed softly, coming closer to the boy and sitting next to him. He nuzzled his neck as he ate, and Satoshi couldn't hold back a moan of desire. After all, he hadn't yet found release, his erection reminded him by poking up through the gap in the robe. He set the parfait glass on the side table and parted his robe, discarding it. Haruhiko's eyes were half lidded with lust as he removed his towel and tossed it aside.

Satoshi laid back on the bed, then reached out and took the strawberry garnish from the dessert. He sucked it clean of chocolate, gazing at Haruhiko's enraptured face as he did so. He then bit off the tip, and rubbed the sweet red fruit onto one nipple, and then the other, throwing his head back and moaning as a trail of juice was left behind.

Haruhiko let out an aroused groan and moved forward, sucking the sweet wetness from the boy's pink, pert nipples. Satoshi sighed in pleasure and reached down, rubbing the ripe fruit down his chest and to his waist. Haruhiko followed that trail as well, rolling his tongue in the boy's navel and making him shudder with desire. The boy's body was so perfect...slim and youthful and sexy. Haruhiko wanted to consume him, possess him, dominate him...he just _wanted _him.

Satoshi continued to drag the fruit across his skin, leaving a sweet trail over the head of his erection and down the shaft with a trembling sigh. Haruhiko licked him clean, earning a cry of pleasure and several whispers pleading for more. Haruhiko complied, sucking at Satoshi's aching flesh while spreading his legs with his hands.

He then reached up, pressing two fingers to Satoshi's lips. Satoshi took them in with a ragged sigh of desire, tracing his tongue around them and making them as wet as he could. Haruhiko withdrew them and returned them to between Satoshi's legs, where he rubbed one wet finger against the boy's twitching, needy hole. "Haruhiko-san!" Satoshi gasped out as it slipped inside. Haruhiko murmured with his mouth full, then pushed the second finger in, turning them around and around to get Satoshi ready. "Oh please, Haruhiko-san...fuck me!" Satoshi begged, splaying his thighs as wide as he could.

Haruhiko removed his mouth from Satoshi's erection, and sat up. He took the strawberry from Satoshi's trembling fingers and pushed it up against his entrance, squeezing it to let the juice wet the boy even further. Satoshi cried out in pleasure, his face flushed with desire. Then Haruhiko positioned himself between Satoshi's thighs, spreading the copious pre-come leaking out of the tip of his own cock down over the shaft. He nudged the head up against Satoshi's entrance, and then began to press inside.

"Haruhiko-san...ahhh....it feels so gooood..." Satoshi moaned, his body clamping down tightly on Haruhiko's thick cock. Haruhiko just groaned in desire and buried himself deeper, then began to thrust into him. Satoshi clutched onto Haruhiko's back, moaning like an animal in heat as he was ridden hard.

Haruhiko reached between their bodies, fondling Satoshi's desperately weeping manhood. "Ha-Haruhiko...san..." Satoshi stammered, tears of joy and rapture in his eyes as he released suddenly. He screamed out in pleasure, coating Haruhiko's hand and chest in his come.

Haruhiko groaned in satisfaction, then resumed thrusting as hard as he could. Being inside of Satoshi was pure heaven, and he wanted it to last forever. But he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, as the last shuddering tremors of Satoshi's powerful orgasm caused his internal muscles to ripple pleasurably around his cock, and the sight of Satoshi's sweaty, blissful body below threatened to make him lose control. "Ahhh...Satoshi..." Haruhiko groaned, then stayed still at the deepest point and pulsed out inside of his body.

He collapsed down, bracing himself on his elbows to not crush the boy. Then he carefully pulled his cock out, and rolled onto his back next to Satoshi, who sighed happily and nestled himself against Haruhiko's chest. Haruhiko was initially surprised and taken back, never having "cuddled" with anyone before, but he soon found he greatly liked the feeling, and he tentatively pulled the boy closer.

"That was really good..." Satoshi sighed, his voice sounding satisfied and sleepy.

"Mmm hmm."

Satoshi yawned. "I feel really sorry for the maid that has to wash this comforter tomorrow," he laughed softly, and Haruhiko chuckled as he glanced at the mess of strawberry juice and come they had left on the right side of the bed. He resolved to leave a big tip as an apology, and then he wriggled to get the covers down below their bodies, and covered himself and the now blissfully sleeping Satoshi with blankets. He closed his eyes with a contented sigh, and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When Haruhiko awoke the next morning, he was pleased to find Satoshi still asleep next to him. He marveled that it was his first time ever waking up next to someone...and it felt kind of nice.

Satoshi stirred awake, yawning and stretching. "Good morning," Haruhiko said.

"Morning," Satoshi mumbled. He wriggled a little bit closer and pressed his face against Haruhiko's chest. "This bed is too comfortable...I don't want to get out of it."

Haruhiko smiled, savoring the warmth of the boy's bare body against his own. "We don't have to get up yet," he said.

"Good..." Satoshi yawned. They laid together for a little while longer, then the boy sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Want to order room service again?" Haruhiko suggested. Satoshi nodded eagerly, so Haruhiko reached out to the side table and got the menu, as well as his glasses. He passed the menu to Satoshi, who perused it briefly.

"I'll take the Imperial," he said.

Haruhiko raised an eyebrow as he saw what the meal consisted of. Three eggs, bacon, sausage, grilled tomato, french toast, fresh fruit, juice, and coffee. "Can you really eat that much?"

"I can eat a lot," Satoshi said, rolling onto his stomach. "And I built up quite an appetite last night."

Haruhiko chuckled, leaning over and getting the phone to call their order in. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting up in bed eating it. "You really can eat that much," Haruhiko commented, impressed as Satoshi triumphantly laid his fork on his clean plate. "And you're definitely not a picky eater."

"Well, no..." Satoshi said, averting his eyes in embarrassment. "We were pretty dirt poor when I was growing up, so I just learned to eat anything," he admitted, a bit ashamed to admit such a thing to a man as obviously distinguished and well off as Haruhiko. But the man didn't seem put off, rather; he had a strange expression on his face, a mix of compassion and something else that Satoshi couldn't identify.

"Um, so I guess I'll get dressed now," Satoshi said awkwardly. He really wanted to spend a little more time with Haruhiko, but he was sure the man was busy and he didn't want to hang on him. He started to stand up, but was surprised as Haruhiko reached out and grasped his wrist.

"Are you free today? I'd like to take you shopping."

Satoshi's face flushed a little. "Shopping? I don't expect you to buy me stuff..."

"I know. But I want to." Haruhiko's face was calm and serious, so Satoshi swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sure...I'd love that." He got a quick shower and put on his clothes from the day before, then watched television while Haruhiko got ready. He was thinking hard during that time, and when Haruhiko emerged from the bathroom, he blurted it out. "You know, I'm not a prostitute."

"Excuse me?" Haruhiko paused in knotting his tie.

"I-I mean, those times that you paid me to do it...I'd never done anything like that before. And I wouldn't have done it, except for the fact that I was attracted to you anyway. I would have done it for free, but I really needed the money and you seemed pretty insistent on paying me, so I went along with it." He picked at the fringe on one of the couch cushions, looking down. "I just don't want you to think I do that kind of thing. With other guys, I mean."

"I didn't think that," Haruhiko assured him. In truth, he had actually worried that Satoshi had other "customers". So to know that he was a special exception; it was immensely relieving.

"And so, I really don't expect you to buy me things." Satoshi's cheeks pinked up a bit. "I don't want you to think that you have to buy my affection...because, I really would just like to go out with you."

Haruhiko's breath was taken away for a moment. For some reason, it hadn't occurred to him that the two of them were dating, or that Satoshi was his boyfriend. The idea scared him, but it thrilled him even more. He found his voice and said, "No, of course I'm not trying to buy your affection. I just want to take you shopping. Lots of b-boyfriends do that, don't they?" He blushed as he stumbled over the word for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so." Satoshi stood up shyly and ran a hand through his messy brown locks before shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "So, are you ready to go?" Haruhiko dipped his head in assent, and soon they were checked out of the suite and driving down the road in Haruhiko's car. They headed for an upscale mall on the north side of the district, where Haruhiko pulled into the valet parking entrance. "Seriously, valet parking? At a mall? You've got to be kidding me," Satoshi marveled.

Haruhiko just smiled indulgently and handed his keys over to the attendant. They headed into the mall, and Satoshi turned to Haruhiko. "So, what are we shopping for?"

"Whatever you want."

"Yeah, but, I mean..." Satoshi trailed off as he struggled to find a tactful way to ask about what he was wondering. Did the man just want to buy him a few things, like one outfit, or was this a no holds barred shopping spree?

"Money is no object," Haruhiko told him in that flat, yet devastatingly sexy voice. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and it took everything Satoshi had not to scream for joy. He had had very few luxuries in his short life. Growing up, there was never a penny to spare, and even now, as a grown man of 20, money was tight. He made decent wages as a waiter, but they were quickly consumed by tuition, rent, and other bills. Going shopping for clothes was something he hadn't done it at least 3 years. Though he was loath to admit it, the way he got all his clothes was as hand me downs from his friends. Since he was the skinniest of the group, he got all the things that they shrunk in the wash as well as things of which they had grown tired. Admittedly, he had received a lot of nice stuff that way, but he had no control over what he got. So to be able to suddenly buy anything he wanted...

"O-okay," he said, his voice trembling. He stepped forward into the closest store, the Armani Exchange. He marveled over the amazing clothes inside (not to mention the astounding prices), staring at things absentmindedly but not picking anything up.

"Do you not like this store? We can go to another one," Haruhiko commented, noticing Satoshi's reticence.

"No, it's not that...I..." Satoshi didn't know how to tell him he was afraid to even _touch _jeans that cost 15000 yen a pair. "I...I like these..." he said, nervously picking up a trim pair of dark wash jeans. Haruhiko took them from him silently and waited for him to pick out something else. "Are...are you sure you really want to buy me this stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. What is the problem?"

"It's just...it's just so expensive," Satoshi lamented.

"Our suite last night cost ten times as much as these." Satoshi gawked in amazement as Haruhiko continued. "Really, I assure you, money is no object for me."

"I can't even begin to fathom what that's like," Satoshi sighed, overwhelmed. He held his head for a moment. "I haven't...I haven't bought new clothes in three years," he blurted out suddenly. "I think I've forgotten how to shop." Haruhiko lifted his brows and seemed about to speak, but Satoshi continued on. "And I feel really guilty getting new things when I haven't even paid my portion of the rent yet this month - oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud." He blushed terribly and began hurriedly looking through the rack. Now it seemed like he was begging for money...he felt disgusted with himself, as that wasn't what he intended at all. He was just trying to convey why he was so awkward with the shopping.

"I'll give you as much money as you need," Haruhiko said calmly.

"No, ugh, I can't take your money...n-not anymore, anyway," Satoshi said, rather lamely. "Augh, this is just so weird. I can't do this." He hurried for the exit suddenly, but of course Haruhiko was right on his heels. "It's fine, I'll just take the train home from here," Satoshi told him, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Haruhiko snatched him by the wrist, holding him back. "What's wrong? Do you not want to...go out with me?"

"I do!" Satoshi said emphatically. "But I feel really weird...I'm just not used to all this." His free hand tangled in his bangs frantically.

"Please, I want to buy you some new clothes. You deserve nice things. I'm not...expecting anything in return," Haruhiko assured him.

"But..." Satoshi protested weakly.

"Let's go back in. Don't even look at the price tags, okay? Just choose anything you like." Satoshi nodded slowly, managing a smile. They went back inside together, and this time, Satoshi did a much better job of relaxing and looking through the clothes. He managed to pick out about seven items, which Haruhiko quickly paid for before the boy could change his mind again. They wandered around the mall for a while, with Satoshi going into a few more stores that attracted his attention and getting a couple of outfits as well as some shoes and accessories.

They ended up in a small bistro in the enclosed courtyard of the mall, eating lunch. Satoshi couldn't believe all the bags that surrounded their table; that they contained clothes that were all his. He tried hard not to think about the fact that they had cost a year's tuition. Though he had tried not to look at the price tags, he still saw the astronomical totals on the cash register screen as Haruhiko swiped his credit card each time.

"Well, I'd better get home. I have rehearsals this afternoon," he said as they finished eating.

"Oh? What are you performing?"

"Guys and Dolls. I'm just a supporting character, though." He smiled ruefully. "You never get the lead roles in your first couple years." He picked at his sleeve. "Unless you're really awesome or something."

"Well, I think you are very talented," Haruhiko said sincerely. Satoshi blushed, not sure if the man was referring to the singing he had heard last night or to Satoshi's "acting abilities" during their previous role playing sessions.

The valet helped them load all the parcels into Haruhiko's car, and as they were buckling up, Haruhiko turned to him. "So, where do you live?"

Satoshi suddenly blanched. "Oh, uh, you can just take me to Tokyo Station," he said evasively.

Haruhiko frowned. "You won't be able to manage all those bags by yourself on the train. Don't worry, I have time. I'll drive you home."

"It's not that," Satoshi lamented. He finally sighed, realizing there was truly no way to avoid it. "I live in Shibuya," he said hesitantly. Haruhiko grunted and steered the car in that direction, not sure what the boy was so embarrassed about. Shibuya wasn't a bad area. As they got closer, Satoshi began to give specific directions. "Mmm, left here. Then right at that next light. Okay...keep going...and then turn right down this road coming up."

They pulled up in front of a dismal high rise apartment complex. "Yeah, no valet parking here," Satoshi joked dryly. He got out of the car, and together with Haruhiko, unloaded the bags from the trunk. "I'd lock your car..." he advised, and Haruhiko complied, then followed the boy into an equally dismal lobby. They rode the worn out elevator to the tenth floor, where they walked down a dank little hallway towards Satoshi's apartment.

Satoshi stopped abruptly outside the door. "Okay, you can just drop the bags right here," Satoshi chirped in a falsely cheerful voice. "Thanks for everything, I had a really wonderful time." He blushed just slightly. "I hope I can see you again soon..." he said hopefully.

"Of course," Haruhiko said, but just then the door to the apartment flew open, and Satoshi cringed.

"Bitch, you said you loooooved me! You said you wanted to give me your pussy!" a sleazy looking guy yelled into his cell phone. He ignored the two men outside and continued down the hallway and towards the elevator, ranting loudly the whole way.

"Well, that was Jiro, one of my roommates," Satoshi admitted, mortified. "He's kind of having girlfriend trouble right now..." he explained lamely, and since that embarrassment had already been exposed, he figured it wouldn't hurt to let Haruhiko see it all, so he led him inside.

Haruhiko cleared his throat as he entered the shabby apartment, which looked like a tornado had hit it. "How many roommates do you have?"

"Um, about seven, I think?" Satoshi said nervously. "We have a few freeloaders that stay over sometimes..." he trailed off. Two such people looked up from the couch, where they were playing a video game.

"Whoa, Satoshi, is that your dad or something?" one asked.

"No way, it's a probably a cop!" the other said, suddenly looking even more shifty.

"Shit! A cop! What the fuck? Dammit, Satoshi, you little faggot, I knew you were a narc!"

"He's not a cop! Calm down!" Satoshi shouted, then sighed heavily and continued through the apartment.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"Three..." Satoshi led Haruhiko into his bedroom. It was beyond ratty, with a broken down bunkbed that looked liable to collapse at any moment.

Haruhiko looked around the room with a cold, disdainful eye. "Do you own a suitcase?"

"Y-yeah...why?" Satoshi asked, looking surprised.

"Pack your things."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you stay here."

"But I live here..." Satoshi protested lamely. "I know it looks gross, but it's really not that bad."

"I won't have it. You're too good to stay in this rat hole. Just pack your things. Whatever you need right now. We can come back for anything else."

"But! Where am I going to stay?"

"With me, of course," Haruhiko said firmly.

"But...uh..."

"Oh my gawwwwd! It's like Cinderella!" the tranny bawled suddenly, having been watching the entire scene.

"Just pack," Haruhiko commanded, and Satoshi nodded frantically, opening his drawers and stuffing things into his suitcase. He really didn't have that much stuff, and since Haruhiko had bought him so many new clothes, he decided to abandon some of his older, shabbier things. He stuffed his school books and scripts inside as well, and then zipped it with a shaking hand. _Juju is right, it's just like Cinderella_, he thought to himself, his heart beating in excitement.

"Ready," he said, and Haruhiko shifted the shopping bags to one hand and took the suitcase. They made their way back through the living room.

"What, your dad says you gotta go back home?" one of the freeloading gamers said. Satoshi just ignored them and kept marching proudly out. They made their way down to Haruhiko's car, loading everything back in, and zoomed towards Haruhiko's house, which of course Satoshi had never seen.

"So, I bet you live in a penthouse, huh?" Satoshi laughed lightly, still feeling incredibly nervous, though thrilled.

"No, I live in a house, not an apartment," Haruhiko said, shifting gears.

"Oh." Satoshi didn't know what else to say, instead waiting in rapture to see what kind of house Haruhiko resided at.

He couldn't be more shocked when they pulled up to the palatial Usami estate. His reaction was very similar what Misaki's had been, and Haruhiko had an uncomfortable bit of deja vu as they entered together. "Maids! In real uniforms!" Satoshi gasped quietly.

"Welcome home, Haruhiko-sama," a white gloved butler said. He looked at the boy with him quizzically, and Satoshi felt embarrassed, assuming the man thought he was too low class to be there. "Ah, Misaki-sama? No, you're not Misaki...but..." Tanaka looked to his master for explanation.

"This is Satoshi," Haruhiko told him. "He'll be staying here." Tanaka nodded and took the bags from Haruhiko, as two maids hurried forward and relieved Satoshi of his shopping bags.

"Understood, sir," Tanaka said. "Shall he be staying in the Rose Room, or...?"

Haruhiko cringed imperceptibly. That was the room he had attacked Misaki in. Of course he couldn't put Satoshi there. He wished he could put the boy in his own room, but his father lived in the same house, after all. He had to be proper, at least on the surface. "No, the Magnolia Room," he said, picking the guest room closest to his own quarters.

Satoshi's mind was reeling as they all mounted the marble steps together and headed down the gilded hallway. The group stepped into the so called Magnolia Room, where the servants set down the bags. "Can I get you anything, Satoshi-sama?" Tanaka asked. Satoshi just shook his head, overwhelmed, and Tanaka turned to Haruhiko. "Would you like your tea now?"

"Yes, in the downstairs sitting room, please," Haruhiko said, and Tanaka nodded, departingly swiftly. The maids also made their exit, leaving the two lovers together.

Satoshi sank down into a plush, high backed chair, holding his head. "This is...all too much."

"I'm sorry that you're overwhelmed," Haruhiko said, his voice suddenly gentle as he laid a warm hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "Are you...unhappy?"

"No, no, it's not that at all," Satoshi said quickly. "I'm...very happy." He looked up at Haruhiko's handsome face and smiled. "This is just like...whoa. You're like...royalty or something." Haruhiko just chuckled softly. "Ah! Oh shit! I just remembered my rehearsals!" He jumped to his feet, glancing at the porcelain clock on the dresser. "They're in half an hour!"

"I'll drive you," Haruhiko said, and they hurried back out to the car, telling a servant to cancel the tea. They made it to the performance hall on time, and Satoshi hurried in, after thanking Haruhiko and telling him what time they would be over. Haruhiko returned to the house and had his tea, then returned and picked Satoshi up a couple of hours later. They had dinner at a sushi restaurant, then went back to the mansion.

As they entered the house, they encountered Haruhiko's father, Fuyuhiko. "Ah, Misaki?" Fuyuhiko said, glancing sternly at Haruhiko. After everything that had happened, he knew Akihiko wouldn't be happy to know the two were alone together. But as he got closer, he realized his error.

"Father, this is Satoshi," Haruhiko explained. "He'll be staying here."

Fuyuhiko's brows went up, he made a few ruminative grunts, and then shrugged. He shook hands with the nervous young man. "Welcome," he said, smiling slightly.

"Th-thank you..." Satoshi said quietly. Haruhiko and Satoshi then stepped upstairs together, retiring to their respective bedrooms. Satoshi was amazed to see that he had his own private full bathroom, and was just stepping out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door hesitantly, smiling when he saw it was Haruhiko.

He admitted the man into the room, blushing just slightly. "Wow, again, thanks for everything," he said.

"It's my pleasure..." Haruhiko said softly, locking the door behind himself. Satoshi felt his blush spread up to his ears as the man advanced on him and began kissing his neck.

"Mmm...Haruhiko-san..." Satoshi moaned in delight as his earlobe was gently nibbled. They fell onto the bed together, Haruhiko parting Satoshi's towel to the sides. Haruhiko kissed a trail down Satoshi's throat, and then brought his mouth to one tiny nipple. Satoshi gasped and sighed as Haruhiko sucked it to a fine red peak, then transferred his attention to the other one, giving it a similar treatment.

After that, his mouth moved downwards, licking, sucking and marking Satoshi's pale flesh as he went. Satoshi trembled in anticipation, then cried out happily as Haruhiko began to stroke his rigid member. His lips were soon planted on the head, and he laved his tongue lovingly over it again and again.

Satoshi reached down, tangling his fingers in Haruhiko's closely cropped dark hair. "Haruhiko-san..." he moaned. A few minutes of pleasurable teasing followed, then Haruhiko began to bob his head steadily in response to the twitching movements of Satoshi's hips. "Ahhh...I'm...ohhh!" Satoshi cried out, releasing into Haruhiko's mouth.

Haruhiko swallowed and pulled off, then began to rapidly undress himself. Satoshi watched in blissful satisfaction from the bed, but sat up and wrapped a hand around Haruhiko's cock as soon as it was exposed. "Mmm...Satoshi..." Haruhiko groaned.

"What do you want me to do?" Satoshi asked teasingly, rubbing his palm lightly over the firm flesh.

"Suck it..." Haruhiko hissed lustfully, and Satoshi complied with a soft moan, taking the man's impressive girth into his mouth. Haruhiko moaned in desire, bucking his hips into that perfect, wet little mouth. He held onto Satoshi's shoulder with one hand, and after only a couple of minutes, he was grunting animalistically as he came in the back of Satoshi's throat.

Satoshi smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then pulled Haruhiko in close for a kiss. They just lay together for a few moments, breathing deeply. Satoshi noticed that Haruhiko's breathing had become quite deep indeed, and he suddenly realized the man had fallen asleep in his bed. Satoshi smiled softly, pulled the covers up over him, then turned out the light. He settled back down in the amazingly comfortable bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately next to Haruhiko's warm body.

**Author's Note: So, do you guys like this couple? Review please and let me know what you think! Also, we have to come up for a "Junjou name" for these two...Junjou Fairytale? Uh, that kind of sucks.  
**

**Also, on a side note, what Jiro said...last month I was getting the mail and heard my across the street neighbor yelling that into his phone. Classy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock knock knock._

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, feeling startled when he beheld the heavy cream colored canopy above his bed. Then he suddenly remembered all the events of the last couple of days, and why he was in a huge guest room in a mansion.

_Knock knock knock._ "Satoshi-sama?" Satoshi recognized the professional voice of Tanaka from the other side of the door. He furrowed his brow, and threw the covers aside so he could get up and answer the door. There was a solid _flop _sound as the corner of the thick down comforter made contact with something.

His lover's chest. His lover, Haruhiko, who just happened to be one of the masters of this impressive estate. Satoshi knew immediately that it wouldn't do to open the door and show that Haruhiko was sleeping in his bed, so he climbed on top of him, shook his bare shoulders and hissed at him. "Haruhiko!" he whispered, leaving off the honorific, as he figured after all the sex they had had, there was no need for formalities any longer. "Wake up!"

Haruhiko stirred with a slight grumble. Just like his younger brother, he didn't like to be awakened. If he woke up on his own, he was fine, but if he was roused from sleep, he was practically a zombie. He opened his narrow blue eyes a crack, surveyed Satoshi's worried face above him, and then did what any groggy Usami brother would do when faced with a sexy young brunet in his bed...he reached below the boy's waist and began stroking his manhood.

"Ah...Ha...Haruhiko...not that it doesn't feel good...b-but...Tanaka's at the door, and...oh..." Satoshi closed his eyes and parted his lips in a silent moan, slumping forward as his body gave in, his shaft engorging fully under Haruhiko's insistent touch. "P-please..." he whimpered, though whether it was a weak protest or a plea for more, no one could be sure. Haruhiko had unwittingly stumbled upon Satoshi's weakness - he was very easily aroused in the morning, even more so than at other times of the day.

Satoshi trembled as he opened his eyes slightly to see Haruhiko's semi-conscious, lust driven expression. The man's hand stroked a little more firmly at him, and he groaned desperately. "Ha-haruhiko...I'm gonna...co..." His breath came in short gasps for a few seconds before he came all over Haruhiko's hand and stomach.

Haruhiko, still with the same lust filled eyes, lowered his dripping hand to his own swollen cock and covered it in the slippery substance. Then he placed both hands on Satoshi's hips and guided him downwards. "Wait...oh, god..." Satoshi moaned as the thick head bumped up against his entrance. "We can't...nnnn..." Haruhiko's member began to push inside, and Satoshi's breath was taken away for a moment.

"Ohhhh....fuck..." he moaned when he finally regained his voice. Haruhiko inside of him felt so good...he couldn't deny the fact. The man's cock was so thick, long, hard and hot - just impossibly perfect. He could feel his erection recovering as Haruhiko became fully sheathed inside of him. The fact didn't escape Haruhiko's attention, and he removed a hand from Satoshi's hips and began to stroke at it once more.

"Ahhh..." Satoshi whined, placing his hands on Haruhiko's chest to steady himself. They writhed against each other, the bed groaning and creaking with each movement. Haruhiko's long fingers squeezed and toyed with the head of his manhood, and he could already feel another orgasm building up. "Haru...hiko..." he moaned. "You're...nnnn...oh...making me come..."

Haruhiko bristled pleasurably, sighing the boy's name as he gave a few deep thrusts up, working himself closer to release. Satoshi sang out his pleasure suddenly, erupting once again all over Haruhiko's body. Haruhiko gave one last push upwards, and then spilled out inside of Satoshi with a deep moan.

They stayed together, panting for a moment, before Satoshi shuddered and collapsed down onto Haruhiko's chest, utterly exhausted with satisfaction. Haruhiko smiled, petting the back of the boy's head. Satoshi suddenly stiffened up and pulled away as he remembered the whole reason he had gotten on top of Haruhiko in the first place. "Shit! Tanaka..." he lamented. "He...he probably heard all that."

Haruhiko shrugged. "He's heard way worse," he commented, thinking back with a cringe to the sounds of his stepmother and her lover issuing forth from the master bedroom while his father was away. The woman had no morals and no tact whatsoever.

"So we're not going to get in trouble?" Satoshi asked nervously.

"Of course not. I'm not scared of Tanaka," Haruhiko smiled, then suddenly there came another series of sharp raps at the door. Satoshi hopped off, still feeling nervous, and hurriedly cleaned himself off with tissues and pulled some clothing on. Haruhiko was working at a more leisurely pace...until a voice joined the knocking at the door.

"Haruhiko, are you in there?" his father's voice called.

"Shit!" Haruhiko swore softly. Sure, he wasn't afraid of the butler, but he was a bit afraid of his father. Satoshi bit his lip to keep from laughing, as the situation wasn't really funny; it was just oddly humorous to see the normally unflappable Haruhiko scrambling a bit. Satoshi was already dressed when Haruhiko fastened the last of his clothes, and the man hurried forward and opened the door to face his father.

Fuyuhiko had a slightly disapproving look on his face, but it quickly melted away. He could tell his son was embarrassed, but the boy involved didn't look distressed in the least, and Fuyuhiko figured a romantic relationship was exactly what his son needed. After all, he was 31 years old and had never had a serious relationship, not that Fuyuhiko had known about, at least; so it was high time he had one. There had been some tentative plans within the company to arrange a marriage between Haruhiko and a non blood related cousin, Kaoruko, but Fuyuhiko hadn't been too keen about it anyway. Arranged marriages never worked out...he could attest to that personally, thinking of his tragic marriage to Akihiko's mother.

"The car will be here in fifteen minutes to take us to the Kawada meeting," Fuyuhiko told his son. Haruhiko nodded and hurried off to his bedroom wordlessly to shower and change into fresh clothing, as he was wearing his clothes from the day before. Fuyuhiko turned his attention to Satoshi, who was arranging some of his new clothes in one of the dresser drawers. "So, are you a student?" he asked, trying to make conversation while ignoring the rather noticeable smell of sex that hung in air.

Satoshi turned and faced him with a slight jump, having not known that he was still there. "Oh! I...yes, at the Jutama Center for Performing Arts."

"Ah, so you're interested in acting?"

"Mmm hmm. Ah, I mean, yes sir. M-musical theater. I'm in Guys and Dolls this month." Satoshi smiled up at him, but felt very nervous in the presence of this lord of a man.

"And how long will you be staying with us?"

Satoshi blushed deeply. "Um, ah, I d-don't know exactly..." Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Satoshi blustered to explain. He couldn't think of any credible lies at the spur of the moment, so he just blurted out the truth. "W-well...Haruhiko-san saw where I lived yesterday, and I guess he thought it was really terrible and he told me to pack my things. I mean, yeah, my roommates are pretty gross and it's not the best part of town, so I understand why he thought it was a rathole..." He trailed off as he saw Fuyuhiko's amused face. "Ah, I mean..."

"I didn't know my son had a charitable side," Fuyuhiko commented. He then remembered how surprised he had been when he found out his other son, Akihiko, had let someone move in. He supposed they were both full of surprises... "Let me ask you something," he said suddenly. "Are you and my son romantically involved?" He already knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to see if the boy would be honest with him.

Satoshi averted his eyes and toyed nervously with a tag on one of the new shirts. "W-w-well...y-yes..." he stammered. His cheeks glowed red, and he cast a hesitant glance at Fuyuhiko. He was surprised to find him smiling slightly.

"That's all I wanted to know," he said. "Well, there is breakfast ready downstairs, if you are hungry." Satoshi, who was always hungry, jumped up with a nod, and obediently followed his boyfriend's father out of the room and downstairs. Satoshi ate timidly at first, but Fuyuhiko chuckled and urged him not to be shy, so the boy relaxed and began to eat more. "You certainly have a healthy appetite," Fuyuhiko commented.

"Mmm," Satoshi agreed, choosing not to tell him that vigorous sex with his son was what worked up this particular appetite. He finished off his juice just as Haruhiko entered the room, buttoning up his suit jacket. Satoshi blushed and looked away. He found Haruhiko's professional business attire so devastatingly sexy.

Haruhiko had just taken the first sip of coffee when Tanaka entered the room to notify them that the car had arrived. Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko nodded and left the room, with Haruhiko casting a longing glance back at his young lover. Satoshi blinked rapidly, suddenly uncomfortably hot, as he could almost feel Haruhiko's gaze searing every inch of his flesh.

Tanaka came into the room to clean up the dishes. "Ah, Satoshi-sama. Haruhiko-sama has arranged for the driver to take you wherever you need to go today," he told him. Satoshi nodded and swallowed, wondering how much of their early sex session the man had heard. As if sensing his uneasiness, Tanaka smiled gently. "Forgive me for being so candid, Satoshi-sama, but I am very glad you are staying here. Haruhiko-sama...has been so depressed lately, but I actually saw him smiling today. It is such a relief."

He cast his eyes down at the dishes in his hands, pausing before divulging more information. "He...didn't have the easiest childhood. You know, he and his brother have different mothers. Akihiko-sama's mother was Fuyuhiko-sama's wife; they are now divorced. But Haruhiko-sama's mother was...well, she was the mistress of Fuyuhiko-sama. He managed to keep them both a secret for many years, but when the poor woman died suddenly, Fuyuhiko-sama had no choice but to take Haruhiko-sama in. But, Michiko-sama, that's Akihiko-sama's mother...she never quite...took to him. I'll be absolutely honest...she treated him terribly, taking out her every frustration on him."

Satoshi's eyes went wide, and Tanaka continued. "Haruhiko-sama was a very docile child, and he did whatever anyone wished of him without the slightest complaint. He made perfect grades in school and never got into trouble. But Michiko-sama always seemed to find something to blame him for. There was always turmoil in this house. Little Akihiko-sama...he stayed away as much as he possibly could to escape from it. But Haruhiko-sama had nowhere to hide. Besides, he was so obedient that he didn't dare stay away without permission like Akihiko-sama did. So everyday, like clockwork, he returned to the house after school for more of the same harsh treatment. "

Tanaka abruptly stood up straighter, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I've overstepped my boundaries once again. I do have a troubling tendency to talk about things I have no business talking about. Forgive me, sir. It's just..." A wistful smile hovered on his face. "Be good to him. The poor child has never really had a friend." Satoshi swallowed hard and nodded. "Good. I'm glad." He turned and departed the room with the stack of dishes, leaving Satoshi suddenly aching to see his lover again.


	5. Chapter 5

Satoshi soon went off to class, driven by the Usami family chauffeur. He got a few surprised looks from his classmates as he pulled up outside in a Rolls Royce, but he just flashed a smile at them and hurried inside. Classes took until 12:30, when he went back out to the front entrance to meet the driver. He was surprised to see Haruhiko standing outside instead. He ran forward, unable to hide his excitement.

"I finished the meeting and told the driver I'd pick you up instead," Haruhiko explained as they got in his car.

"I'm really glad to see you," Satoshi breathed, buckling up his seatbelt.

Haruhiko's mouth fell open a little bit, and Satoshi swore he saw the slightest flush spread across the man's face. "A-are you hungry?" Haruhiko asked him.

"Of course I'm hungry," Satoshi laughed. "I'm always hungry. Let's go there for lunch." He pointed out a nearby family style restaurant.

Haruhiko blinked. "I've never been in such an establishment."

"Well, it won't kill you. I mean, they don't have a Michelin Star rating or whatever, but the food tastes good," Satoshi assured him.

They were eating their food when a group of employees went by, clapping and singing the Super Bear Birthday song loudly. "Ah, it must be some kid's birthday," Satoshi commented, turning to watch the parade head for a booth near the window. His eyes bugged out as he saw his virtual twin sitting there, looking mortified as a staff member put a birthday bear crown on the silver haired man sitting across from him. "Check it out! That kid looks exactly like me!" Satoshi marveled.

Haruhiko turned his head to look, and then blanched. "Ah...what are the odds?" he muttered. Satoshi looked at him quizzically. "Well, that would be my brother Akihiko...and his lover Misaki."

"No freaking way," Satoshi breathed. "Yeah, he totally looks like me." It didn't seem to bother Satoshi too much, and Haruhiko felt relieved. "So it's your brother's birthday today? Sort of a weird way for a grown man to celebrate it, but whatever floats your boat. Shouldn't you go tell him happy birthday?"

Haruhiko snorted. "His birthday is in March."

"Then...why?"

"Because he is strange." Haruhiko pushed his glasses up. Satoshi just gawked, staring over at the man in his three piece suit, eating a giant sparkling sundae.

Misaki turned and looked just then, and the doppelgangers locked eyes. Satoshi could see Misaki saying something to Akihiko, and Akihiko turned to look as well. He glowered for a split second when he beheld Haruhiko, who just cleared his throat, not sure of what to do. The last time he had been in the presence of Misaki, Akihiko had been nearly breaking his jaw with punches, so it was understandable that he felt fear seizing up in his chest.

Satoshi leapt to his feet and hurried over, too fascinated by his newfound "twin" to notice the tension. "Hey, I'm Satoshi Kano," he said cheerfully, smiling at Misaki. "We totally look like twins!"

"Yeah! I'm Misaki Takahashi, by the way. It's so weird! Maybe we're cousins and don't know it!"

"Yeah, that would be so cool!"

Usagi watched the exchange in interest as he ate his ice cream. Once they were talking, they didn't seem all that alike. Their mannerisms and voices were very different. Though, some perverted part of him deep in his mind thought about how fun it would be to see them make out with each other; but he checked the fantasy and filed it away for use in a future BL book.

Misaki glanced over at the table Satoshi had come from. "Um, so are you Usagi-ani's boyfriend or something?"

Satoshi looked puzzled. "Who's Usagi-ani?"

Misaki blushed and hurried to explain. "Well, see, I call him Usagi-san, because his last name kind of sounds like Usagi. Then, when I met his older brother, I made up the nickname Usagi-ani, and I dubbed his dad Usagi-chichi." He scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of lame, I know."

"No, it's cute," Satoshi insisted. "But yeah, I am. His boyfriend, I mean."

"That's so weird! What are the odds of two siblings dating guys that look exactly alike?" Misaki exclaimed.

Satoshi laughed nervously, knowing that his similar appearance was no coincidence, but he would never, ever admit that he had been paid to pretend he was Misaki, just like Misaki would never tell him about what happened at the Usami mansion that time. Some things were better left in the past. "Yeah, it's pretty weird...anyway, I hear you guys are getting married. How cool is that?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Yep. Friday's the big day. I still can't believe it. I'm about worn out with the preparations though. My wedding planner is a super control freak." As if on cue, his cell phone began vibrating on the table. "Ah, there's another text from her." He glanced at it. "I don't know why the florist can't get the lilies you want!" he shouted down at the screen, as if she could hear him. "Who cares, anyway?" He rolled his eyes again. "I swear, this wedding is all Aikawa's big fantasy. Usagi-san and I are just bit actors in it, it seems."

Satoshi laughed lightly. "Well, I better go. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Misaki echoed, and then looked back at his cell phone as it began vibrating again. "God! What now?"

Satoshi turned back and rejoined Haruhiko at the table. "He's really nice," he said cheerfully. "No wonder you liked him." Haruhiko flushed with embarrassment, and Satoshi flailed to explain. "No, I didn't mean that bad! I just meant...I can understand why...you know." He left the rest unsaid. "I just hope I'm as interesting as the real thing."

"You're much better," Haruhiko assured him. "For one thing, you actually like me back."

"Oh, yeah, that helps." Satoshi smiled amiably, and Haruhiko was relieved that he seemed to be taking the whole strange situation in stride. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked of Haruhiko's unfinished lunch, eyeing it hungrily.

"No, help yourself," Haruhiko said, pushing the plate forward. He was surprised when Satoshi picked up his used fork and began eating with it. "Ah, I already used that one."

"So?" Satoshi looked thoroughly unconcerned, as he ate the remainder of Haruhiko's food eagerly.

"That kind of thing doesn't bother you?"

"Um, I had your dick in my mouth last night. I'm not afraid of your germs," he assured him, making Haruhiko turn bright red at his candid words. "Ahhh...that was good," he said, finishing off the last bite. "Oh yeah, I have to work tonight," he lamented.

Haruhiko had forgotten totally about his job at the strip club. "You can quit."

"What?! But..."

"I don't want you working in such an establishment. I'll give you as much money as you need."

"Yeah, but...I'd kind of like to work for it. It's a pride thing, you know?"

Haruhiko dipped his head in assent. "Then, I'll find you a job at a reputable restaurant."

"Really?" Satoshi looked excited. "I mean, I've applied to nicer places, but it's hard to get a foot in the door. I'd love to work somewhere better."

"No problem. I'll make a few calls..."

"Wow, thank you. Well, I guess I can quit. I'll have to go by and turn in my bowtie and bikini bottoms though..."

"Ah, that's too bad. I was hoping you could keep them. I thought they looked rather nice on you. I'll just have to buy you another set," Haruhiko said, totally straight faced.

"W-wha...you're just full of surprises..." Satoshi said, feeling his face getting hot as he imagined an erotic scene with him wearing his work uniform and straddling a lustfully disheveled Haruhiko.

They went home to retrieve the items, and then Haruhiko drove Satoshi by the club so that he could turn them in and quit. "Now, for some replacements," Haruhiko said, turning towards the mall.

"You were really serious?!" Satoshi exclaimed. Haruhiko just smirked, and they headed inside for "His Man," the men's lingerie boutique. Satoshi had been there with a friend who was buying a gag gift once, but had never even dreamed of owning anything himself. He hurried around, touching things and murmuring in excitement as Haruhiko followed behind him.

"Ah, here we go," Haruhiko said, picking up a shiny gold pair of hot pants from a table.

Satoshi frowned. "Those aren't the same."

"No, they're better." Haruhiko licked his lips imperceptibly, and Satoshi shuddered in pleased anticipation for what was to come. "We're getting them...and anything else you want."

Satoshi murmured happily, moving from display to display, surveying the items. He picked up several pairs of slinky underwear, then made his way for the costume section in the back. "Ooh, check this out." He fingered a sexily altered boy's school uniform. "Want to play 'Naughty Student and Teacher?'" he laughed. He was surprised as Haruhiko's breathing sped up audibly, and his neck and face flushed a deep crimson. The man gave a soft groan at the idea, and Satoshi began to feel aroused as well in response. "I'll take that as a yes," Satoshi giggled, picking the item up off the rack.

They looked around for a few moments more, but both were too excited over the upcoming play to stay much longer, and they quickly agreed to purchase what they had and go home. As they passed the dressing rooms, Haruhiko gasped as he recognized a business associate. He felt utterly mortified to be seen in such a place by a distinguished colleague like Kishi-san, but his embarrassment was assuaged by the man's own uncomfortable expression and shifty eyes. He realized for the man to be in there, he must be in a similar situation or relationship.

Confirming the fact, just then, a very young looking blond burst out of the dressing room wearing a nurses' uniform. "'What you you think, Big Daddy?" the boy, who probably was barely out of high school, chirped. Kishi-san mumbled something in response, his face getting red. Haruhiko held in a smirk and approached the counter, quickly paying for the items and exiting the store.

Back at the mansion, Satoshi ran up the expansive staircase clutching his bags, practically trembling in excitement. As soon as he got into his room, he stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower, for he hadn't bathed since their last lovemaking session. He scrubbed himself hard, wanting to look all shiny and clean in his sexy little costume.

After finishing his shower, he toweled off, blow-dried his hair, and then dug eagerly into the shopping bag, fishing out the school uniform. He popped the tags off and began to pull it on. It consisted of very skimpy plaid shorts, almost hot pants more than anything, a sheer white short sleeved dress shirt, and a plaid tie. Just as he got it all straight on himself, there was a knocking at the door.

Praying it wasn't Tanaka or Fuyuhiko-san, Satoshi took a deep breath and approached it, opening it while hiding behind it just in case. But fortunately, it was Haruhiko after all. The man stepped inside, smirking and ogling the boy lustfully as he locked the door behind himself.

"Is this about my grades?" Satoshi whimpered, pouting most realistically.

"Oh yes, it is..." Haruhiko growled.

Satoshi put one finger in his mouth, sucking and biting on it nervously. "I studied so hard but I still failed. Please, please, Usami-sensei, I'll do anything to pass this class." He batted his eyelashes.

Haruhiko advanced upon him. "I have some extra credit work for you to do...but first, we have to address your disrespectful behavior in class..." he said in a low and intent-filled voice.

Satoshi rolled right with the change in scenario. "I'm so sorry I spoke back to you...I deserve to be punished."

Haruhiko groaned deeply, closing his eyes for a moment as the boy's words sent a powerful surge of desire through his body. "Yes, yes, you deserve to be punished," he said, recovering his composure. He pulled a wooden ruler out of his inner suit pocket, and Satoshi squealed.

"Oh, no, Usami-sensei! Don't spank me! I'll be good!"

"You know you won't, you naughty boy. You won't learn your lesson until I punish you." He patted his hand suggestively with the ruler. He sat down on the bed, and pointed at his lap. "Over my knee," he commanded.

"Oooh, please don't hurt me..." Satoshi whined, feeling thrilled and aroused beyond belief as he draped himself across Haruhiko's bent legs. He wondered if Haruhiko could feel the aching erection he was sporting - he certainly could feel Haruhiko's throbbing through his trousers and pressing into the side of his ribs.

Haruhiko massaged the boy's bottom lightly. "Such a naughty, naughty boy," he said, clucking his tongue. He raised the ruler and let it fall with a sharp crack.

"Ahhh!" Satoshi cried out. It stung terribly, but it sent an electric jolt of pleasure through his body as well. Haruhiko snapped him again.

"Now lower your pants," he demanded. Satoshi whimpered, but wriggled his hands under himself to unfasten the shorts and shove them backwards. He wasn't wearing any kind of underwear, so his perfect little ass was now bared to Haruhiko, who groaned at the sight of it, all shiny and red. Haruhiko discarded the ruler and instead spanked Satoshi a couple of times with his bare hand, relishing the boy's cries of pain and pleasure. He could feel the boy's erection grinding into his leg, leaking precome all over his trousers, so he urged him off and onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Satoshi looked back at him, plaid shorts shoved down on his thighs, red ass pushed up in the air, and face flushed with arousal. "Teacher...I'll do anything for you..." he whispered, and Haruhiko began to swiftly disrobe with a pleasurably agonized groan. He retrieved the bottle of lube from his suit pocket, and dribbled some over his fingers, then inserted them inside of Satoshi. "Oh God...Usami-sensei...that feels so good..."

"Yes...I'm going to teach you something new today..."

"What are you going to teach me?" Satoshi panted.

"How to take my big cock all the way inside." Satoshi cried out in pleasure, both at Haruhiko's unexpectedly dirty words, and because the man's fingers were insistently pressing into his prostate.

"T-teacher!" He dug into the bedspread with his fingernails, bucking back at Haruhiko's hand. Haruhiko groaned softly and withdrew his fingers, lubing up his cock and moving into position behind Satoshi. He rubbed the head against Satoshi's twitching entrance, making him beg for more. "Please, Usami-sensei...put it inside of me!"

"Oh, yes..." Haruhiko moaned, thrusting halfway inside with one swift motion. Satoshi cried out loudly, his body struggling to accommodate the wide girth. "How does that feel, you naughty boy?"

"S-so good..." Satoshi moaned, pressing his face into the bed and screaming in pleasure as the sensation made him hover dangerously close to orgasm. He reached down and jerked himself roughly a few times, then spurted out all over the bed below with a final, especially loud scream of joy.

Haruhiko groaned in delight, shoving himself all the way inside of the boy's spasming hole and making short, sharp thrusts until he too was climaxing. He released a string of pleased obscenities, then collapsed down to the bed with Satoshi.

"Oh God..." Satoshi panted, totally overcome. "That was so amazing."

"Yes..." Haruhiko sighed, kissing the back of his neck over and over. Satoshi turned his head to the side, and their mouths found each other for a deep, enjoyably sloppy kiss.

Satoshi came out of the kiss with a soft murmur. "Mmm...I love you..." he sighed, without even realizing what he was really saying. Haruhiko tensed up. "Oh, shit, I mean...uh, sorry to ruin the sexy mood..." he said, scrambling to undo the damage.

"You...love me?" Haruhiko said, totally shocked.

"Just forget I said it," Satoshi insisted, feeling embarrassed at his afterglow induced slip of the tongue.

"Then you don't love me?" Haruhiko sounded genuinely deflated, so Satoshi hurriedly replied.

"I...I do love you...I just didn't mean to say it right now...I don't want to make you feel weird or something..."

"Wh...why do you love me?"

"Why? I don't know...well, you take care of me, and you're really nice to me, and you're fucking awesome in bed...so yeah, I care about you; I want you; I love you." Satoshi felt his cheeks burning at the unintentionally poetic message.

"Oh my God..." Haruhiko sighed, pressing his face into the back of Satoshi's neck. "You love me..." he said, marveling over the words.

"Sheesh, is it really that awesome?" Satoshi asked, laughing nervously.

"No one has ever, ever told me that they loved me," Haruhiko whispered, suddenly clutching Satoshi tightly.

"N-nobody? Are you serious?" Satoshi couldn't believe it, but he supposed if Tanaka's tale of Haruhiko's miserable childhood was true, then it was entirely possible.

Haruhiko pulled off of Satoshi, but immediately drew him into a side to side embrace. Satoshi could feel how hard Haruhiko's heart was pounding, and it gave him chills. Haruhiko began to speak in a rushed voice, as if he had to get the words out. "My mother thought I was a mistake. I remember her crying on the phone to someone shortly before she killed herself, saying if she'd just had the abortion, her life wouldn't be so fucked up." Satoshi heart seized up, and he felt tears spring to his eyes. _How could a mother feel that way?_ he wondered. _And how does a child feel to hear such a thing said about their very existence?_

"My father was always kind and polite, but I know he regretted me too. And my stepmother...she openly hated me. My brother never had anything to do with me...he'd run away if I tried to talk to him. The kids in school...well, the rumors had already gone around about what I was, and they avoided me too. My teachers seemed like they felt sorry for me, and the servants did too, but...pity isn't the same thing as love. I tried to be the perfect kid...I never broke any rules and I did everything I was told. I thought if I could just do that, everyone would start loving me. But it never worked. I'd finally just given up. I figured I was just unlovable."

Satoshi began to sob. "That's so horrible..." he bawled, pressing his face into Haruhiko's chest. "How can people be so horrible?"

Haruhiko took Satoshi's face in his hands. "But you...you love me, don't you?" His expression was so happy and hopeful, it about broke Satoshi's heart in two.

"Yes, I love you. I love you. I love you." Satoshi repeated it breathlessly over and over as Haruhiko kissed his tear streaked face.

"I love you, too...so much..." Haruhiko whispered, before pressing his mouth firmly to Satoshi's. Satoshi melted into the kiss, tears streaming down his face with abandon. He vowed to himself with every fiber of his being that he would make up for all the loveless years this man had endured. This kind, precious man...

They fell deep asleep in each others arms, blissful and contented beyond belief.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhiko woke up before Satoshi, and hoisted himself up one elbow to watch the boy sleep. He had wriggled out of the remainder of his school boy outfit during the night, and was sleeping in the nude. Haruhiko smiled, reaching out and brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Satoshi stirred slightly, licked his lips, and murmured, "Haruhiko..." very softly. Haruhiko was surprised and thought the boy had awakened, but he then realized he was talking in his sleep. "Mmm..." Satoshi hummed, a wanton smile on his lips, obviously dreaming about something pleasant involving his boyfriend.

Haruhiko decided to make the boy's dreams a reality, so he slid lower in the bed to bring his face below Satoshi's waist. His manhood was swollen with morning arousal, and Haruhiko's mouth watered at the sight of it. He took the head between his lips and began to suck gently at first, then with more pressure. Satoshi squirmed, his eyes still shut tightly, and groaned in pleasure.

Finally, the boy realized what was happening, and opened his eyes. "A-ahh, Haruhiko..." he moaned brokenly, writhing beneath him. Haruhiko murmured with his mouth full, sending a wave of pleasurable vibration through Satoshi's flesh and triggering the start of his climax. "Ah, ah, ahhhh!" Satoshi cried, arching his back as he body convulsed in ecstasy.

Haruhiko swallowed the release, and then wriggled up to lay next to Satoshi, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Mmm...what a way to wake up," Satoshi murmured happily. Haruhiko just smiled and petted his head gently. He released the boy from his arms, and Satoshi rolled onto his back, his hair sexily damp and askew. "You know what? You don't have to help me get a restaurant job."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because." Satoshi smiled, his face flushed and happy. "I thought I'd try being your full time boyfriend instead." Haruhiko's face broke with delight, and Satoshi continued. "I mean, if I get a job as a waiter, I'll probably be out most nights. And you work during the day...we wouldn't get to see each other very much." Haruhiko wrapped his arms around the boy, nuzzling his face into his hair. "I'll still have to go to school and all, and I'll have rehearsals, but..."

Haruhiko cut him off with an urgent kiss to the lips. "I love you," he said as he came out of it.

"I love you, too," Satoshi murmured back, feeling his face blushing. He could feel Haruhiko's fully erect organ pressing into his bare thigh, and he reached down, stroking it as he caught the older man's mouth for another kiss. Haruhiko moaned into his mouth, trembling slightly as Satoshi slid his hand evenly up and down his aching erection.

"Satoshi..." Haruhiko murmured, bucking his hips slightly. They kissed more, deeper this time. Haruhiko broke his mouth away to gasp. "Nnn...Satoshi...I'm coming..." With a shudder and a moan, he pulsed out onto the boy's abdomen.

Satoshi smiled, reaching out to snag some tissues and clean up his body. "Geez, we're going to kill each other at this rate."

Haruhiko smiled back. "But what a wonderful way to go..." They kissed once more.

Afterwards, Haruhiko went down to his personal gym to exercise, while Satoshi took a leisurely shower. When they met again in the breakfast room, Haruhiko was showered as well and in his business attire. Fuyuhiko came in and sat down, smiling widely. "Ah, Fuyuhiko-san, your skin is...so shiny today!" Satoshi exclaimed. He wondered if the man exercised in the mornings like Haruhiko did.

"Do you think so? Ah, thank you!" Fuyuhiko said, positively beaming. Tanaka came in bearing a dish of bacon, and Satoshi noted with surprise that his skin seemed to also be glowing. He started to say something, then he caught the quick glance between the two older men and snapped his mouth shut as a wave of realization washed over him. "Mmm, I think I'd like to have pumpkin soup for dinner again tonight!" Fuyuhiko said, his eyes locked on Tanaka.

Tanaka blushed and hurried out of the room, but not without a little smile on his lips, Satoshi noted. So...Fuyuhiko-san and the butler. Interesting. Satoshi ate his omelet in thoughtful silence.

Haruhiko drove Satoshi to class on the way to the office. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Give me your bank account number so I can transfer some money into it. It'll be easier that way."

Satoshi blushed. "You don't have to give me money..." he protested.

"Well, you'll need money for expenses. Giving you cash feels...a little awkward." Satoshi nodded. "I'm telling you, I don't mind."

"Fine..." Satoshi murmured. He wrote his account number and bank name on a piece of paper and handed it over to Haruhiko, who tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I'll put a little deposit in today," Haruhiko said. "Tell me if it's not enough and I'll put some more in."

They pulled up in front of the school, and Satoshi leaned over the gear shift to give his lover a quick kiss goodbye. "See you later," he whispered, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Haruhiko said, his expression positively blissful. Satoshi slid out of the seat and hurried in to class.

After school, he headed over to the art supply store to buy more charcoals. In addition to his drama classes, he was taking a few sketching and painting classes to round himself out. He remembered that he had very little cash in his wallet, so he headed for the bank first instead. He slipped his ATM card into the machine and punched in his PIN, then withdrew 10000 yen. He knew he had at least that much. There had been about 20000 yen last time he checked.

The cash came out, and then his card and the receipt. He started to ball up the little piece of paper and throw it away when his eyes suddenly fixed on the last line.

_Account Balance: 5010124 yen._

Satoshi's heart started beating so hard that he could feel it pounding in his ears. "This has got to be some kind of mistake," he gasped. He hurried inside and slapped the receipt onto the counter in front of a teller. "You've...you've made some kind of mistake," was all he could get out.

The teller looked at him curiously, then took the receipt and looked at it. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Yes, oh my goodness, that must be some kind of mistake!" She typed in his account number and pulled it up on screen. She just stared for a minute. "No...there's no mistake. That's your balance. You had a transfer of 5 million yen this morning."

"'_I'll put a little deposit in?_' Satoshi repeated Haruhiko's words from that morning. The teller just stared at him, and he brought himself to and pulled the receipt away. "O-okay," he stammered. "H-have a nice day."

"You too, sir...but I'm sure you're already having a nice day!" she laughed, looking a bit bewildered.

Satoshi turned and hurried out of the bank, going to the art shop and buying the charcoals in a bit of a daze. "I guess I can afford to buy the high quality ones..." he murmured to himself. He returned to the college. Haruhiko had to work all day, so the Usami family driver picked him up at the school gates instead and they drove back to the mansion.

Satoshi was in his room studying when Haruhiko returned. "I'm back," Haruhiko said, loosening his tie as he stepped into Satoshi's room.

"Welcome home," Satoshi replied, accepting his lover's kiss. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject properly, so he just blurted out what he had been thinking for the past few hours. "S-seriously? 5 million yen is a l-little deposit?"

Haruhiko's mouth fell open a little, and he raised his eyebrows. "It's not really _that _much money," he shrugged.

"It IS a lot of money! And...and...I-I don't need that much money!" Satoshi protested. "What am I even going to _do _with that kind of money?"

"Spend it however you want," Haruhiko suggested, unperturbed.

"I mean, it's ridiculous! I could buy a freaking private jet!"

"No, you couldn't. Gulfstreams start at about 800 million yen."

"What? Really? They're that much?"

"Why? Would you like one?" Haruhiko asked calmly.

Satoshi felt dizzy. "Y-you're kidding, right?! Don't joke about things like that!"

"I'm not joking. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"H-how much money do you have, anyway?!" Satoshi asked the question, but then clapped his hands over his ears. "NO, wait, I don't want to know. I don't want to know! I don't think I can handle the number!"

Haruhiko finally smiled, enjoying seeing his little lover get so flustered. He laid his hands on his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head gently. "You're adorable."

Satoshi blushed and uncovered his ears. "N-no, I'm not. I'm just a dork."

"No, you're adorable." He kissed his head again. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Satoshi nodded, still a bit overwhelmed. "Good."

At dinner, Haruhiko sipped his wine and watched Satoshi eat energetically. "My brother's wedding is on Friday...would you like to go?"

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to go." He laughed a bit. "I might confuse people, looking just like the bride, though." He furrowed his brow. "No, wait, not a bride if they're both guys. What do you call it in a gay wedding? Do they both get to be grooms? Or is the bottom the... 'little groom' or something like that?"

"I really don't have any idea," Haruhiko said, suppressing a chuckle.

"Ah well. So, where is it at?"

"The Teito Imperial."

"Seriously? Is that like, the favorite place for you guys?"

Haruhiko shrugged. "I guess. It's the most prestigious hotel in Tokyo."

Satoshi laughed. "So what, I bet you own it or something?"

"Of course."

Satoshi choked on his bite of potato. "Y-you own the Teito Imperial?!?"

Haruhiko laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. Don't you remember? I had to pay for our suite last time. If I owned it..."

Satoshi blushed and shot him a frown. "Don't tease me." But secretly, he was pleased that he got such a relaxed laugh out of his normally reserved lover.

When they got back from dinner, Haruhiko headed into his room to change out of his suit. He glanced at the side table, noticing something there, so he approached it. There was a note lying there in his father's handwriting.

_Haruhiko,_

_I know you are enjoying yourself very much right now, and I would never interfere with that. However, if you would please pull the comforter down BEFORE enjoying yourself. The maids are complaining about having to clean Satoshi's duvet every single day. Thank you!_

_Your Father_

Haruhiko's face went crimson as he scrunched the note up in his hand. How absolutely mortifying...

**Author's Note: 10000 yen is about $100, and 5 million yen is $50000. Quite a _little _deposit Haruhiko put in there...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you all packed?" Haruhiko asked. It was the day before the wedding, and they had booked the next two nights in a suite at the hotel.

Satoshi nodded, motioning to his bag. "Sorry I can't go with you right now, but I can't miss rehearsals. As soon as they're done, I'll take the train over there."

Haruhiko and his father had arranged a lunch meeting with some colleagues, so they were heading to the hotel early. "I'll see you there," Haruhiko said, and a brief but tender kiss was exchanged. Then they went their separate ways.

At rehearsals, Satoshi was surprised to be dismissed after only 45 minutes or so. The rest of rehearsals that day were only for the principal characters, so he was free. He shot a quick text message to Haruhiko saying he'd be there sooner than expected, and would meet him in the lounge. Haruhiko responded back after a few minutes that that was fine.

A little while later, at the Teito Hotel, Haruhiko glanced at his watch and decided it was almost time to meet. He went into the bar, glancing around quickly to make sure his stepmother wasn't there, and then sank down into a small booth with a sigh of relief. He ordered a glass of wine, and was just taking a sip when an unpleasantly familiar voice spoke up.

"So. I bet you're just absolutely miserable now, aren't you?" He looked up to see the face of his stepmother, her lips curled into a cruel sneer. He shrank back instinctively as she continued. "I know you've always been jealous of my Aki-chan. And now he's got everything you'll never have. Ha!" She laughed coldly. "He's gay, yet he still managed to get married. My boy has always been clever, unlike you."

Haruhiko balled his fists up tightly under the table, his nails digging into his palms painfully. "Please, I'm not a child anymore. You can't talk to me like this."

"I can talk to you however I please, you rotten little bastard. You're so pathetic. Always trying so hard and looking up to your father for love...don't you know no one wants you? No one ever has, and no one ever will. Just face it." She leaned in, narrowing her eyes. "You might as well just kill yourself, like your mother."

A sharp pain cut through Haruhiko's chest. "Don't...don't talk about my mother." He suddenly felt small and helpless, like that sad little 12 year old that had come into the Usami household hoping to be part of a family, only to be cast down cruelly again and again.

Michiko laughed icily once more. "How does that feel, to know someone would rather _die _than be with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" An indignant voice cut through the terrible scene. Haruhiko lifted his head up, more surprised than he had ever been in his life.

"Who the hell are you?" Michiko snapped at Satoshi, who was positively fuming at the words he had heard. "Aki-chan's boy?" She looked him over angrily, realizing it was someone different by the voice.

"No, I'm Haruhiko's boyfriend! And I love him! He's the most wonderful person I've ever met! The only unlovable person here is YOU!" Satoshi spat. "How dare you say those kinds of things to another human being? What gives you the right?"

Michiko tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "I can say whatever I want."

"You're horrible and pathetic," Satoshi said. "Is your life so empty that the only pleasure you can get is from hurting others?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You're a sad old hag."

There was a sharp crack as Michiko slapped Satoshi across the face. Haruhiko gasped and jumped up, but Satoshi had already reacted surprisingly.

For there was an even louder sound as Satoshi slapped Michiko across her heavily made up face. He smirked and licked at the blood seeping from the edge of his lip. "Two can play at that game, bitch."

Michiko was absolutely stunned that anyone had had the courage to stand up to her. It had never happened before. She staggered backwards, snatched up her purse from the barstool, and hurried out of the bar.

"Oh, my god..." Haruhiko breathed, sinking back down to sitting as Satoshi indignantly rubbed his red cheek and slipped into the booth next to his boyfriend. "You...you slapped her."

"Yeah, she had it coming." He stuck his nose up in the air. "I know men aren't supposed to hit women, but I'm barely a man anyway. And that was no lady." He reached out and picked up Haruhiko's wine glass, drinking a long draught of it. "Ah. That was _highly _satisfying," he said triumphantly.

Haruhiko paid the bill wordlessly, gazing at Satoshi in absolute admiration. They headed for the elevator, making out desperately as the doors closed, and then staggering their way for their room clinging to each other.

Once inside the suite, Haruhiko pushed Satoshi to the bed, kissing his neck as he clawed at his clothing, trying to get it off as quickly as possible. "You are so incredible," he gasped.

"No, you are," Satoshi moaned. His hands worked frantically at Haruhiko's belt and waistband. "Oh my god, I'm going to die if you don't fuck me right now," he panted.

Haruhiko had already placed the bottle of lube by the bed when unpacking their things earlier, and he snatched it up, popping the cap off quickly and drizzling out an obscene amount. It ran over his engorged cock and dripped down onto Satoshi's splayed thighs and eager hole below. He stroked himself for a second before pressing his body down onto Satoshi's, linking his arms underneath the boy's as he bumped the head of his manhood against Satoshi's entrance.

Satoshi wailed in pleasure, bucking his hips up desperately in an attempt to make Haruhiko penetrate him right that instant. Their mouths clashed together, kissing in a frenzy as Haruhiko thrust himself again and again against Satoshi, trying to force his swollen cock inside of the boy. It finally went inside in one smooth movement, and both men stiffened up as they savored the sensation and screamed out in pleasure.

They regained their composure and began to move. Satoshi pulled back at the same time that Haruhiko did, then they met together with a mighty thrust in the middle. They repeated the action over and over, and the room filled with the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh. "Oh, god, Satoshi, I love you," Haruhiko moaned, catching the boy's sweet, pink little lips for a kiss.

"Mmm...Haruhiko...I love you..." Satoshi said brokenly between wet kisses. Haruhiko clutched onto his body tightly and bucked frantically.

"Ohhhh...Satoshi...I'm...about to come...inside of you," he groaned, his whole body aflame.

"Haruhiko!" Satoshi screamed, letting the eroticism of the moment push him over the edge. He spurted a copious volume of semen all over himself and his lover, who cried out loudly as he pulsed out deep inside.

They panted heavily, Haruhiko's cock rapidly softening inside of Satoshi. They smiled gently at each other, then began to kiss. Satoshi allowed his eyes to close as he melted into the soft kiss, then his eyes opened once again as Haruhiko started to thrust his tongue aggressively. He saw the intense, raw look of desire flare up in his lover's dark eyes, and he could feel the man's cock hardening again inside of him. That was when he knew it was far from over.

Haruhiko pulled out, and urged the boy off the bed and up against the wide plate glass window. Satoshi blushed, feeling the warmth of the late afternoon sun seeping through the glass and into his skin. Haruhiko was behind him, parting his round cheeks and nudging himself inside once again. Satoshi cried out, his hands slapping against the glass and sliding downwards, leaving a trail of sparkling wetness.

Haruhiko fucked him lovingly, pressed up against the window. Adrenaline surged through Satoshi's body; he could see every inch of Tokyo, and possibly they could see every inch of him, but he just didn't care. All he cared about was the absolutely divine sensation of Haruhiko inside of him.

The man reached around his waist and began stroking the boy's neglected member, whispering words of love and admiration into his ear. Satoshi cried joyfully, powerful emotions boiling over in the heat of the moment. He could feel another climax approaching, and he chanted Haruhiko's name like a mantra as it neared. Haruhiko groaned and stroked him in time with the thrusts he was making, then gave a broken cry as he released inside of the boy for the second time. Satoshi trembled hard and released as well, sullying the window, something that they both found infinitely beautiful in a strange way. The ivory fluid made a shimmering trail down the crystalline surface, glistening evidence of their love.

They staggered their way for the bathroom, kissing and grasping at each other as they went. They made their way into the huge, gleaming shower, turned the water on, and stepped inside, not even waiting for it to warm up. The icy water struck their overheated skin sharply, making them both cry out in discomfort, but at the same time it was needed refreshment for their bodies. An instinctual urge to warm each other up overcame them, and they pressed their bodies close together, lips pressing and tongues battling.

The flow slowly warmed up around them, but they were already heated enough. Hands slid over electrified skin, washing away the traces of their previous lovemaking while simultaneously preparing them for more. Haruhiko dipped his head, kissing at the apex of Satoshi's neck and shoulder, making him moan uncontrollably. One hand went between his legs, grazing past his rapidly reawakening member and instead going to his thigh, lifting it up. Haruhiko placed it around his own waist, opening the boy up. He was already hard again as well, and he urged the head of it into Satoshi's well relaxed entrance.

Satoshi cried out, the pain of another penetration almost too much to bear, but then the pleasurable sensation of Haruhiko palming his erection and sucking on his neck quickly washed that all away. He was soon turned into a melting mess of desire, screaming out for his lover to go harder, faster, to give him more. Haruhiko rammed him over and over, telling him again and again how much he loved him, adored him, and worshiped him. Satoshi gripped at his back, leaving red marks behind that didn't seem to bother Haruhiko in the least.

They reached completion together, Satoshi's voice singing out loudly and echoing in the tiled hall. Immediately afterward, exhaustion consumed him and he crumpled in his lover's arms. Haruhiko gently washed his body, then lifted him up and carried him out of the shower. He snagged two towels as he went past, then laid Satoshi's dripping body on the couch and dried it off, pausing to kiss the boy all over his face and whisper more words of devotion. Satoshi smiled up gratefully at him, too overcome and spent to even respond.

Haruhiko dried himself off, cast the towels aside, then lifted Satoshi once more and laid him on the bed. He pulled the sheets up over the boy's body, then slid underneath as well, wrapping his arms around his love and nuzzling his face into the boy's damp cinnamon colored locks. Satoshi fell deep asleep in his arms, and Haruhiko watched him in enraptured bliss for a few moments before succumbing to satisfied exhaustion as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The hotel room was dark when they finally awoke from their deep sleep. Haruhiko rolled over, gazing in adoration at his amazing little lover. Satoshi stirred awake and smiled up at the man, who kissed the top of Satoshi's head. "I love you, so, so much," Haruhiko breathed.

"I love you too," Satoshi said earnestly.

"Hungry?"

"Of course," Satoshi replied, laughing. "I hope we're having room service."

Haruhiko chuckled. "You really like room service, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I do, but the main issue here is that I don't think I can walk!" He groaned as he wriggled his lower extremities under the sheets.

Haruhiko's face was stricken with concern. "I'm sorry! I just got so carried away..."

Satoshi smiled. "It's all right. I'll be fine tomorrow...probably." He waggled a finger mock sternly in Haruhiko's face. "But you better make it up to me, mister. I expect TWO desserts with dinner."

"Done," Haruhiko said, kissing him on the nose.

Dinner was beef tenderloin and new potatoes, with both a creme brulee and a chocolate torte for Satoshi. He licked the last of the sweetness from his spoon and fell back to the bed, lolling in the sheets. "That was soooo good," he sighed, patting his bare, full tummy.

Haruhiko smiled, leaning forward and kissing the boy's navel. He just held Satoshi around the waist for a minute, sighing happily; then he cleared away all the dishes. The two laid down for bed together, falling asleep tangled up together.

When they woke up the next morning, Satoshi was pleased to find that he had recovered the ability to walk. It was, after all, the big day, and they had a wedding to attend. He supposed that a gay wedding was the one event at which the excuse, "had too much butt sex last night to walk," would actually work. But, it was a moot point, for he was fully mobile once again. He dressed himself in the suit that Haruhiko had purchased for him, buttoning the jacket with pride. "I look pretty sexy," he said, nodding to his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't remind me, or we may never make it to the wedding," Haruhiko said, nuzzling his face into the boy's hair. Satoshi just laughed, turning his head and kissing the side of Haruhiko's face.

Later that day, they watched the ceremony from the second row. "So, what do you think about gay marriage?" Satoshi whispered, leaning to Haruhiko's arm.

"Eh? Well...I've never really had an opinion. I...I guess it's fine." He uncrossed and recrossed his legs.

"Hmmm..." Satoshi mused. "I never really could understand why people wanted to chain themselves together like that...but I think I kind of get it now." He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee and then his chin on his fist, watching the wedding intently with the most serious expression. Haruhiko just gazed at him, trying to keep the fluttering in his heart from showing on his face.

The ceremony ended with a big kiss and much clapping, then the newlyweds were whisked away by the wedding planner and a horde of photographers. Satoshi and Haruhiko made their way to the reception room, where the crowd was assembled, sipping drinks and chatting. Haruhiko took two glasses of wine from a tray, handing one to Satoshi, who accepted it. He sipped it and glanced around. "Well, I guess your, uh, evil stepmother couldn't make it," he commented dryly.

"Thank goodness for that," Haruhiko responded, just as dryly. Just then, his father approached, Tanaka at his side.

"Well, I never thought I'd see that," Fuyuhiko laughed. "My son, marrying another man. But it was a nice ceremony. You can tell they really love each other. Right, Tanaka?" His eyes gave a mischievous glint as he glanced back at his secret lover.

"Of-of course, Fuyuhiko-sama," Tanaka stuttered. He sipped his glass of white wine nervously.

"I wonder if I'll ever get married again," Fuyuhiko mused aloud. "I think if I ever did, I'd like to do it in Canada." His face lit up. "I hear they have wooden bear carving festivals. Do you like bear carvings, Tanaka?" he asked, and when he received a nervous nod in response, he took the man by the elbow and proceeded to lead him off, chattering happily about bears and wood.

Haruhiko watched them go, his eyebrows lowering suspiciously. Satoshi stifled a giggle, and Haruhiko cut his eyes over at his younger lover. "What?"

"They're cute together," he giggled.

"Wh-who are cute together?!"

"You know. Your dad and the butler."

"Ha?" Haruhiko's face was incredulous. "No."

Satoshi nodded fervently. "Yeah. I've seen the way they cut eyes at each other."

Haruhiko looked skeptical. "I think you must have been mistaken." He looked over in that direction just in time to see Fuyuhiko surreptitiously goose a blushing Tanaka in the corner of the room. "Oh, dear god," Haruhiko said, blanching.

"Yup! See! I told you so!" Satoshi said triumphantly. "My gaydar never lies. That's why I gave you a second smile in the cafe the first time we met."

Haruhiko blushed. "Oh, was that it?" He thought guiltily about how he had soon after offered the boy money to roleplay sexually with him, based only on his appearance. But Satoshi seemed to feel his embarrassment, and moved a little closer.

"It's all fine now," he said simply, and Haruhiko visibly relaxed.

"Haruhiko!" a cheery voice called out. Haruhiko and Satoshi both turned to look, and saw Isaka walking towards him. "Sooo...my old friend. How's it going?"

"I'm doing well," Haruhiko said smoothly. "And you?" He glanced at Isaka's ever present secretary slash boyfriend slash caretaker.

"Oh, I'm as rotten as ever," Isaka replied breezily. He looked at Satoshi. "So what, is that the new craze for Usami brothers? To get a hot little 'chibitan' to sex up?"

Satoshi just smiled. "I remember you. You got trashed and got kicked out of the club last week for groping the dancers."

Isaka's face fell. "W-what the hell..." He regained his normal composure a moment later, resuming his loud blathering. "So yeah, Akihiko's got a sexy little chibitan, Haruhiko's got a sexy little chibitan...what's next? Even old Fuyuhiko will have a sexy little chibitan?" He laughed raucously, scanning the crowd for the Usami family patriarch, then he hissed as he caught sight of the man. "Oh, no, shit...he's got an old ass butler. Seriously, what the hell's up with that? I didn't even know old Daddy Moneybags was into that!" He laughed and drained his glass, then headed off in search of more alcohol.

Haruhiko just sighed and rubbed his forehead, and just then, loud clapping and cheering signaled that the newlyweds had rejoined the party. Usagi was smiling from ear to ear, while Misaki was flushed and happy looking as they made their way through the crowd.

They eventually reached Haruhiko and Satoshi, who offered their congratulations. Satoshi expressed delight and envy that the newlyweds were headed for Hawaii, so as soon as Usagi and Misaki moved along, Haruhiko lifted his eyebrows and pursued the subject. "When is your next break from school?" he asked.

Satoshi blushed. "Ah! I didn't mean you had to take me...but...anyway, that's not what I was hinting at or anything."

"I'll take you, if you want to go," Haruhiko said.

"W-well...is that somewhere that you want to go? H-have you ever been?" Satoshi asked nervously.

"Sure, I've been...but I've never been _with _anyone." Haruhiko smiled gently. "I'd really love to...take you, you know."

Satoshi's face flushed red entirely. "Oh. Oh, wow," he said, unable to muster up much else. "Um..." he played with the stem of his wine glass.

"Do you not want to go?" Haruhiko asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Of c-course I want to go!" Satoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, definitely." He smiled up shyly at his older lover, who had to resist the urge to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him deeply.

They made it through the reception, but as soon as the newlyweds made their exit, they were gone as well, hurrying up to their suite. Inside, Haruhiko undressed Satoshi with his long, nimble fingers; his hot lips crashing urgently into the boy's soft skin over and over. He yanked the covers down, then urged Satoshi onto the bed. Being mindful of the ravaging he had given the boy just a day earlier, he resolved to leave his backside alone. He removed his own clothing, then got on the bed as well.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled Satoshi over him, so that the boy straddled his waist. "Satoshi," he panted, his voice thick with need. "I want to see you touch yourself."

Satoshi's mouth fell open and his eyes went half lidded as he began to breathe heavily. His hand found its way below his waist, where it tentatively smoothed over his already hard member. Haruhiko groaned in delight at the sight, watching Satoshi's beautifully delicate hand slide over himself over and over. The head shimmered with the evidence of his lust, and beaded up more and more as he pulled at it. "Haru...hiko..." Satoshi whispered, rocking his hips slightly as he pleasured himself.

"Ohhh...Satoshi..." Haruhiko groaned, holding onto the boy's hips. It was all he could do not to roughly jerk him downwards and impale him on his surging erection. But he knew better, and he restrained himself. Instead, he licked his lips and watched the boy jerk himself off energetically.

"Haru...hiko...ahhh...do you want me to...come on you?" the boy whispered, and Haruhiko shuddered in delight.

"Yes...all over me..." Haruhiko whispered lustfully.

"All over you?" Satoshi was panting hard now, rocking fervently as he got closer.

"All over me. Come all over me..." Haruhiko groaned, and Satoshi let go with a loud cry, spurting out onto his lover's broad chest and throat. A stray drop landed on Haruhiko's lower lip, and he lapped it up like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Satoshi collapsed off to the side, quickly spreading himself out. "Now, come on me, Haruhiko. I want you to." His big, earnest eyes gazed up at the man adoringly, and Haruhiko grunted in pleasure as he wiped himself off and moved over Satoshi's prone body and began stroking his thick, hot length.

"Mmm...Satoshi..." Haruhiko groaned. Satoshi just smiled, his eyes falling half closed, and he played with one pert little nipple as if to tease his lover. Haruhiko moaned lustfully at the sight, pulling himself harder in response. "Oooh...I'm going to come all over you," he groaned.

"Yes...please," Satoshi murmured, squirming on the bed. "Come on my face," he whispered, blushing as soon as he said it.

"Ahhh....nhaaa..." Haruhiko moaned incoherently, overwhelmed by desire. He fell forward and came suddenly, his release surging out powerfully and splashing across Satoshi's lips, cheeks, and eyelashes. Haruhiko rode out the waves of his orgasm, gazing down at the amazingly satisfying sight of Satoshi so erotically decorated. Satoshi panted and sighed happily, then Haruhiko snatched up some tissues and cleaned the boy's face, apologizing profusely.

"Mmm...no, I asked you to do it," Satoshi pointed out. He took a tissue from Haruhiko and dabbed the rest of his face clean. "I liked it," he said simply.

"Oh, Satoshi..." Haruhiko sighed, laying down on the boy's warm little body and embracing him. They kissed happily, drifting off into satisfied sleep.


End file.
